717, son of 708 & 709
by WalawalaWashington
Summary: 717 set of into the world, who knows what will happen... Please R


717, son of 709 & 708  
  
(I know that this is short but I'll be updating this VERY soon. I have been all tied up at night, so I don't have time to write this during that time. Check back on 6/5or6/04 for the update:)  
  
---Lilo's house---  
  
It had been only a couple of months since 717, or Dots, was born. For some reason, probably programing, 717 grew up VERY quickly.  
  
"Sititch! Where is Dots?!" Lilo yelled.  
  
"Stitch! Where are YOU?!"  
  
Both Dots and Stitch were laughing to themselves on the roof. They moved as silently as they could towards the open window in Lilo's room.  
  
Lilo heard their nails clicking against the roof, so she went up into her room.  
  
Stitch was the first to get in, and when he turned around Lilo was right there.  
  
"Ahhh!" Stitch said as he backed up and accidentally fell out of the window. He hit the roof and slowly rolled off the edge and had his head buried in sand.  
  
717 crawled down the side of the house and pulled Stitch out of the ground.  
  
Stitch sat up and started laughing. Soon all three of them were laughing.  
  
As they walked inside, 625 was sitting in the kitchen.  
  
Stitch and Dots gave 625 an unhappy look.  
  
"Woa-woa hey! I just came here to borrow some bread, Gantu's off somewhere and I don't know where he keeps all of the bread! All I want is to have some time with an icos (20) decker sandwich! 625 said frantically.  
  
Dots and Stitch stopped.  
  
"We're having a camp-out today." Lilo said. "If you come with us I'll give you a whole loaf."  
  
"Hmmm, throw in ham-cuts and I'll go."625 replied.  
  
"Fine, you come with us and in exchange you get ham-cuts and a laof of bread.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
[ Ok I know this is from the last story but here is a humor scene with 708 & 709.....709 and 708 were sitting ontop of a cliff, looking at the moon. 709 reached out and grabbed hold of 708's paw. 708 was so suprised by this she whacked him so hard, he went tumbling off the cliff. Of course, he hit the ground unharmed. 708 thought: Why didn't he just say I love you instead of squeezing the circulation out of my arm?]  
  
---Somewhere in the forest---  
  
625 was not enjoying hiself at all, earlier on the hike to the campsite, he accidentally tripped and dropped the loaf of bread. A bird saw the bread and picked it off the ground and flew away. "Oh, man, I'm gonna die if I don't eat a good sandwich soon..."  
  
Stitch, 625, and Dots had their own area to camp, away from Lilo, Pleakly, and Jumba who were in a different location.  
  
Dots came back with a sack full of fruits, vegetables, and berries. He set the bag down and Stitch came over to see what he found.  
  
"Hey, why don't you throw me some of the stuff that's in that bag, maybe I can make a jelly from it." 625 said.  
  
Stitch threw a large handfull of the food at 625's face.  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
Stitch and Dots went off somewhere to explore, and left 625 behind.  
  
"Now's my chance to get away from this horrible pla...oh wait, the others are right there, dang it! Now I really need to go to the deli..."  
  
625 moped around for a couple of hours, Jumba, Pleakly, and Lilo left early because they were bored and he didn't know anything about this. They thought that Stitch and Dots were with 625, but they were wrong.  
  
When Stitch and Dots came back, 625 was uncomfortably asleep on a rock, half sandwich starved. They looked at him, kicked him and threw a box full of icecream at him.  
  
"Hey what was that...sweet mother of sandwiches! Icecream sandwiches! 625 said happily.  
  
All three of them went walking over to where the others used to be, while 625 munched on Icecream sandwiches.  
  
Dots stopped and gaped at the empty campsite, then looked around quickly.  
  
Stitch yelled Lilo's name.  
  
625 said," Got anymore sandwiches?"  
  
Stitch and Dots both growled at 625.( Dots and Stitch have a lot in common, if you haven't noticed yet.)  
  
"Oh hey, I found a cave while you guys were gone, maybe we can stay there for a while." 625 randomly said.  
  
---At the cave---  
  
"I guess we'll have to stay here until we know exactly where we are." said 625.  
  
At this time, Stitch and Dots were completely ignoring 625.  
  
"Hey did you here me you idiots?!"  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
Then a crack of thunder made all of them jump.  
  
"Oh great, now we are REALLY stuck here." The annoyed 625 said.  
  
They sat there for some time until they had all fallen asleep.  
  
Stitch woke up to find eighteen inches of water on the ground and rising.  
  
"Ahh! Water! Flood!" Stitch yelled.  
  
This woke up 625 and Dots, who immediatly jumped and tried to get up onto higher ground.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?!" 625 asked while trying to get on top of a large rock.  
  
The lower parts of the cave were filling up with water fast, and the bad news was the cave was at the bottom of a valley.  
  
They started to crawl up to the higher parts of the cave, but it wasn't very far until they reached the ceiling.  
  
Stitch became worried that he would drown, so he started to claw rapidly at the ceiling.  
  
Dots soon noticed what was going on so he quickly joined in with Stitch.  
  
625 only thought about living to see another sandwich.  
  
After only a short time, Dots and Stitch had made an opening in the ceiling and began to crawl up into it.  
  
625 had trouble getting into it so Stitch pulled him up.  
  
As the water rose, Stitch and Dots continued to dig upwards.  
  
After one hour of hard work, they finally broke through the cave and came up into the sunlight.  
  
"Hey I can see the deli from here!" 625 said as he happily ran towards it.  
  
Stitch and Dots looked at each other and headed down the other sideof the mountain toward Lilo's house.  
  
---Outside the deli---  
  
(625's voice)"What! Out of ham?! What about tuna? No tuna!? No beef, fish, or turkey!? What happened to all of it?!  
  
Find out what happened later (next update) 


End file.
